


【教父】我的叔叔（文森特/迈克，一发完）

by beautywind



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), 教父 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: CP：三代教父x二代教父/文森柯里昂x麥可柯里昂超級短打
Relationships: Vincent Mancini Corleone/Michael Corleone
Kudos: 4





	【教父】我的叔叔（文森特/迈克，一发完）

麥可那對無神的眼睛終於有了反應，因為繼承柯里昂姓氏的那孩子居然吻了他，他能感覺到對方的唇在顫抖著，溫熱的氣息噴灑在他臉上，麥可聽到那孩子一直說著：「看看我，麥可叔叔……拜託您……」

「……文森？」麥可眨了眨眼，不太能理解剛剛那一瞬間發生什麼事，但他才一張口，對方就像是在黑暗中看見一線曙光的絕望之人一樣，喊著他的名字同時，舌頭也伸了進來。

「等、唔嗯……！」麥可想叫對方住手，然而文森卻充耳不聞扣住他的後頸加深這個吻，斗大的淚珠一顆顆落在年邁的教父臉上，明明在做很過分的事情，卻看起來比誰都還要委屈，直到他願意鬆口的時候，麥可的唇已經被咬得有些紅腫了。

「……冷靜點了嗎？」麥可應該要生氣的，但沙啞的聲音卻充滿無奈，他盯著抓緊自己肩膀哭得跟迷路孩童一樣的文森，實在狠不下心推開對方，縱有再大的怒氣，看著泣不成聲的文森就根本發作不起來。

「您終於……終於認得我了嗎？」自從瑪麗死後，麥可叔叔將近一個月都不肯開口，每天都坐在庭院裡發呆，像沈浸在自己的回憶裡，空洞的眼神總是望著遠方，不論他跟麥可叔叔說了什麼，對方都充耳不聞，像跟這個人世間徹底切斷關係。

直到今天、此時、此刻。

「你不該在我身上花這麼多時間的，文森。」麥可嘆了一口氣，文森每次來的時候都會送他一顆橘子，完全沒胃口的麥可就一直放在桌上，逐漸堆積的果子數量證實了新任教父花在這裡的時間，到底有沒有好好經營家族啊？

「沒有時間陪伴自己家人的人，稱不上真正的男人。」掩不住激動的文森再次緊緊抱住自己最重視的叔叔。

靠在他肩膀上的麥可眼眶紅了，那讓他想到爸爸，而他讓爸爸失望了吧？

**他讓所有人都失望了。**

「才沒有、麥可叔叔，才沒有……」文森的淚水打濕男人的肩窩，沒人能比得上他的麥可叔叔，沒有人。

後記：  
其實有機會想把後續補一補，因為聖誕賀文有提到這節，就先貼出來了～  
教父32真的太棒，今年剛好有機會趕上重映版，又補了教父3，我心中的麥可一直是攻的，直到我看見了文森（摀心  
然後艾爾帕西諾實在太美了，看我不舔爆他！  
有機會再見！

By舞飛音


End file.
